


Sake and Soup - a sick shinobi

by Cmay



Series: Kakashi and Kaida [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, Kakashi - Freeform, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Soup, anime love, being sick, naruto - Freeform, sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmay/pseuds/Cmay
Summary: Kakashi is sick but he doesn't want to admit it. He's a Jonin after all.
Series: Kakashi and Kaida [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653595
Kudos: 4





	Sake and Soup - a sick shinobi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Light fluffiness lies ahead developing on Kakashi and an OC from my big adventure story: Moment to moment - a healer's kiss. You do not have to read it to enjoy this one but I'd love for you to anyway. This is part of an ongoing series of short stories involving these two characters. Happy reading! Please review!

Kakashi was thankful for being able to stop running once he made it to the endpoint of their goal line and tried to catch his breath with a fair amount of difficulty. The hot August sun was beating down on him, his brow was covered with sweat and trickles of moisture dripped down his spine under his shirt to land uncomfortably along the waistband of his pants. He unzipped the front of his vest and fanned the flaps trying to cool his overheated body. He felt sick to his stomach and a little woozy. Kakashi moved to lean against a nearby tree and wiped at his sweat-slicked brow, “Kakashi! My ever life long rival! Are you tired already? Where is that fire and eternal youth’s spark?! Have I finally won a competition? Ha!” Kakashi sighed and rubbed at his temples trying to ease his sudden headache. How was Guy so energetic and _dry_ after that run? Not a real bead of sweat formed anywhere on the exuberant Shinobi’s skin after the ten-mile run they just finished. It was so hot out and Kakashi felt like he was melting, he wanted to know the secret, “That wasn’t a competition. It was training.” 

Guy laughed and jabbed his hands onto his hips, “Even so! I beat you here by a full minute. That’s abnormal for you my friend!” Kakashi waved his hand at the lanky man, “I’m not a teenager anymore and it’s just so damn hot. Aren’t you hot?” Guy threw his head back and cackled, “No! My suit keeps me cool. I never understood why none of the Hokages would agree for it to become the new uniform! It works wonders! You’re missing out!” Kakashi panted heavily as he watched guy tug at the stretchy green material of his leotard. _We would be laughed at if we wore it, that’s why._ Guy stepped closer to Kakashi and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You look a little pale…well, more than normal. Are you sure you’re alright?” Kakashi nodded but the action caused his stomach to twist and roll and before he knew it he was pushing Guy out of the way so he could fall down onto his knees and retch. 

Guy covered his nose causing his voice to become muffled, “Kakashi! I think you’re getting sick!” Kakashi wiped at his mouth and spat onto the ground, “I’m not sick. It’s just this heat. I’ll be fine in a minute.” Guy’s hand was suddenly pressed against his forehead and he bat it away, “Quit it. I’m alright.” Guy was then yanking him, a damn Jonin, up and lifting him onto his back, “You’re burning up. Come on time to get you home.” Kakashi grumbled as he protested, “Guy, damn it, put me down. I can walk, but I do think you’re right and it’s time I go home. This heat has really gotten to me.” Guy laughed, “Oh, Kakashi my friend, you’re getting sick.” Kakashi pressed a kunai weakly to Guy’s neck as to show him how pissed he was, “I am _not_ getting sick. Put me _down_.” Kakashi growled as Guy just laughed again, “You’re in a bad mood. Being sick can do that. Come on, I’ll bring you home then go to Lady Tsunade for some medicine.” 

Kakashi shuddered and felt his stomach roll again. He knew how often their Hokage prescribed medicine that was nothing more than sake and peppermint leaves. It made him want to hurl at the thought, “Really, I just need a cold shower and some water. Not so fast! You’re going to make me puke again. Actually, you know what…keep going. I would love to vomit all over your back. It’d serve you right.” Guy immediately slowed and chuckled, “Kakashi, why are you so opposed to admitting that you are getting sick?” Kakashi pouted and rested his chin on the lanky man’s shoulder, “I hate being sick.” Guy’s laughter made Kakashi’s head bounce causing a new wave of dizziness. He groaned and lifted his head that now felt heavy like a boulder, “No one likes being sick. Though don’t you have Kaida to take care of you? That’s gotta be something right?” 

Kakashi's ears perked up at the mention of his love interest’s name. The beautiful sandy blonde, icy blue-eyed woman that had entered his world with a kiss. Well, it wasn’t really a kiss, she had been healing him with her mouth while he was being tortured day in and out after being captured by Orochimaru. Though their first encounter had been one with her lips pressed firmly against his. Lips he now had the pleasure of actually kissing and often. She was now in the Leaf, with the blessing of Lady Tsunade, but under a year-long, strict, set of tests and trials to see how she would fit into their society being a Mirror Sage.

Mirror Sages were notoriously feared since most of them used their powers of give and take for mainly the latter. They took life force to the point of killing to stay youthful, power and abilities to gain wealth and high standing in their lives. This was looked down on in all of the five nations, so Mirror Sages were often sought out and punished for their debauched ways. Kaida, however, was different, she couldn’t use her hands like all other Mirror Sages. Her hands only drained and couldn’t heal. She had a tragic start to her life. Her mother ultimately died from her own hands at the age of four when Kaida was only trying to heal her after being wounded but failing to realize she was only making things worse. 

Kaida was then taught how to channel her healing power to a different part of her body. She had learned how to control her powers and was taught to heal with only her mouth. She then made a vow to never use her hands to harm from then on. Unfortunately shortly after he met her she had to break that vow. To free themselves from their prison, the only way out had been to take the life force of one of their brutish captors. She had not killed him but hurt him enough so that they could make their escape from Orochimaru's compound. He knew Lady Tsunade understood that, but being a Mirror Sage, she couldn’t freely give Kaida a pardon and let her live here without proving herself first. It wouldn’t look good for her as Hokage or one of the great nations to be so accepting of one belonging to a group so feared right off the bat. So, for now, her secret was safe.

They were all now on the hunt for a way to heal Kaida. Repair her broken hands and figure out what she would be best suited to do inside the Leaf. Then in about a year from now, if they succeeded, Lady Tsunade would offer a full pardon and Kaida would no longer be a Mirror Sage but a normal woman who just happened to be able to heal without being a kunoichi. Kakashi smiled even in his dizzy state when he thought about her. She had been staying in his apartment with him so he got to spend every day with her and it made him extremely happy. Even though in captivity they had been forced, by necessity, to see each other naked, sleep in the same cramped spaces with one another, and become quite intimate in their trust they hadn’t advanced their relationship beyond the level of dating. The relationship did include quite frequent lip-locking but he didn’t mind that, not one bit. He was the one who believed they had moved too quickly at the start anyway so he was happy to slow things down. See where it went on its own. 

Kakashi was suddenly jostled and groaned as Guy jumped over a wooden fence, taking a short cut to land onto the dirt path that would lead them directly to his apartment building, “Kakashi, have you been listening?” Kakashi cleared his throat and swallowed thickly. He now felt a slight painful twinge in the back of his throat. _Not sick, just thirsty._ “What is it, Guy?” Guy continued to walk with Kakashi slung over his back as the odd glance was given or a giggle could be heard from the villagers as they passed, “I said, you sure are lucky to have her. She seems quite interesting. Lee was just telling me how she almost beat Naruto at a ramen eating contest. I hate that I missed that! Maybe I'll challenge her to a sushi eating contest!” Kakashi remembered taking care of Kaida after that eating contest. She had been ill for days from overeating and the thought made him smile. Now it seemed he was going to be the one in need of care. He wondered briefly if she could heal a cold with her lips. Not that he had one. Mmm. _Her sweet, warm, soft…_ “Kakashi! Dear boy, what happened?!” 

Guy stopped and Kakashi lifted his head slightly and muttered a soft, “Hello, Mrs. Howakana.” His elderly neighbor was carrying a bouquet of snapdragons mixed expertly with fire lilies and a basket filled with potatoes, seeming to be headed home. Guy immediately stepped forward and took the heavy looking basket from the woman, “Ma'am, please let me carry those.” She twittered with amusement as she handed him the wicker basket, “Oh thank you! My you shinobi really are strong!” Guy seemed to preen at her praise and Kakashi rolled his one visible eye, “I told him I could walk.” Mrs. Howakana looked at Guy and back to Kakashi and raised an eyebrow, “My dear, you look like death warmed over. I’m glad you’re being helped home. You’re becoming ill aren’t you?” Guy began nodding as Kakashi was shaking his head to disagree which only caused the older woman to laugh loudly, “Oh, Kakashi, what are we to do with you? Is Kaida home?” 

Kakashi nodded softly and grunted out a weak, “Yeah. She’s helping Lady Tsunade with her quarterly books.” Mrs. Howakana stepped alongside Guy as they began walking again towards their apartments, “That poor girl. I had a friend tell me how bad our Hokage was at numbers. I dread to think what Kaida is going through right now. You might well be the distraction she needs.” Kakashi could do nothing more but hum in response. He had become so tired all of a sudden. The three of them walked, well the two of them walked and Guy carted his sorry ass up the stairs to Mrs. Howakana’s front door, “Ma’am. Here you go.” The older woman smiled as she retrieved her basket and then was pushing the flowers into Guy’s hand, “Would you be a dear and take these inside for Kaida? It’s a thank you for taking care of my cat while I was gone last week.” Guy nodded vigorously, “You’ve got it, ma’am! I will deliver these lovely blooms to the fiery little dragon, don’t you worry!” Mrs. Howakana giggled causing her wrinkles to seem more pronounced than ever, “You are something.” Guy beamed and gave her a giant thumbs up, “Thank you for your support! Such a wonderful compliment from someone as sweet as yourself!” 

Kakashi groaned and coughed softly. His voice was becoming raspy as he croaked out, “Thank you for the flowers. She’ll love them.” Mrs. Howakana reached up and gave Kakashi’s sweaty head a pat, “I hope you feel better my dear. Let me know if you need anything alright? Get lots of rest and drink plenty of fluids.” Kakashi muttered as the woman unlocked her door to step inside, “I’m not sick.” He heard the older woman laughing as she shut her door and then Guy was marching towards his front door. Guy turned the handle and the door didn’t open. Kakashi smiled inwardly. _Good girl, Kai._ He had told her to always keep the door locked when he wasn’t home, just in case. Guy rapped his knuckles across the wood and called out, “Kaida? Could you let us in?” They heard shuffling and the few locks placed along the back of the door clicking and sliding open. The door then was flung wide and Kaida was standing there in the doorway, “What? Kakashi! Kami! Are you alright?”

She moved to the side so that they could enter the apartment, Guy deposited Kakashi onto the little bench just inside the genkan and then thrust the flowers at her, “For you from your neighbor! You took care of that sweet lady’s cat. How noble of you!” Kaida seemed startled as the blooms were thrust into her face. She took the bouquet, then with one glance at Kakashi, set them down on the bench. She then bent to remove Kakashi’s shoes, “Kaida, I can do that.” Kaida looked into his face then further up to Guy, “What happened?” Guy smiled, “He’s sick.” Kakashi grumbled as his shoes were set under the bench and Kaida rested a hand on his knee, “Not sick.” Kaida reached up to feel his sweaty forehead, “You’re burning up.” Kakashi slumped and grumbled under his breath as Guy began to laugh. The sound made his head pound, “Kakashi, the hero Jonin taken down by a cold! I never thought I’d see the day! You’ve got your work cut out for you Kaida! Take care of my rival alright? I want him in top shape next time we meet! We have a score to settle!” Kakashi tried to stand as he growled, “I can settle it _now_ …erg I think I’m going to be sick.” Guy cackled, “Why, Kakashi that’s the spirit!” Kaida’s eyes narrowed as she stood, “Guy, really. Please don’t egg him on. He’s not well.” She was protecting him and he couldn’t help but grin smugly at the over the top ninja. Kaida reached out to the green-clad man and squeezed his arm, “Thank you for getting him home but now I need to take care of him…” Guy gave her a nod and a large smile, “I’m sure you can have him back on his feet in no time. Feel better Kakashi.” Kakashi croaked more than shouted like he intended as the man closed the door, “ _Not_ sick!” 

The volume of his voice caused him to lose his breath and he began to cough. Kaida rubbed his back and once his coughing subsided she pulled him up from the bench and walked him towards the bedroom, “Kakashi, you look like hell.” Kakashi grumbled as she pushed him gently to sit onto the edge of his bed, “Thanks…” Kaida touched his head again and clicked her tongue as she made to removed his headband, “What I mean is, why did you go out to training today if you didn’t feel well? It will only make things worse.” Kakashi took in a deep breath trying to ease the waves rolling inside his stomach, “Felt fine this morning.” Kaida hummed as she pulled his vest from his shoulders, “Well, you’re not fine now. Lift your arms.”

Kakashi complied easily and felt her remove the sweat-soaked shirt from his torso. When the cold air hit his skin he began to shiver, “It’s…just heat…exhaustion.” Kaida rolled her eyes and then began to unbuckle his belt holding his weapon pouch tossing them to the floor without care. Her wonderfully warm fingers were then pushing him back a bit forcing him to rest his weight on his palms. His arms began to shake. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and began removing them from his legs. He smiled, “I kinda like this. You undressing me. Could get used to it…” Kaida smiled and kissed his forehead, “I’m sure. Wait here.” 

He watched as she walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a loose cotton tee and a pair of cotton pants. It was the ones she often wore to bed even though she had since bought her own night garments. He loved seeing her in his clothes so he didn’t care that she had commandeered them. She tugged the shirt on over his head and then helped him into the sweat pants. She kissed his forehead again and then was helping him to bed. She was tucking him tightly into the blankets and he protested, “I’m not a mummy.” Kaida smiled down at him, her long soft hair created a curtain around him as her eyes gazed into his, “I know you hate being cooped up in blankets, but you have a fever and we need it to break. So I need you to stay wrapped up, alright? Trust me?” Kakashi smiled and realized his mask was still over his face. She always wanted to remove it and he didn’t sleep with it on, so why was it still there? He began to move his head back and forth and she reached a hand out to rub against his jaw, “I know, I’m sorry. You should keep it on, at least until your fever is gone. You’re contagious right now.” 

Kakashi sighed, “No kisses then?” Kaida smiled and kissed his forehead lovingly as she stroked the exposed skin of his cheek, “Get some sleep. I’ll make you some soup for when you wake up.” Kakashi groaned as she lifted away from him. She was so beautiful, so thoughtful, he wanted to tell her that he loved her like he often did, “Kai…” She paused just before turning to head to the kitchen, “What is it, Kashi?” He inhaled deeply, “I…lov…oh I’m gonna puke.” Her eyes widened and she was sprinting to the kitchen to get the trash can as he rolled up from the mattress to hang his head off the side while pulling his mask down his chin. She didn’t make it in time. They both moaned and Kakashi rolled back onto the bed with a long sigh, “I’m…so sorry…” Kaida set the trash can next to the bed and then rubbed his hair back across his forehead, “It’s okay.” He shook his head, “No it’s not.” She smiled softly as she went to the kitchen to pour him a glass of water. Before she returned his eyes became heavy and then the world became dark as his body instantly succumbed to sleep without being able to fight it. 

When Kakashi woke the house smelled of lemons, soap, garlic, and ginger. The flaming bundle of flowers were set in a large pitcher of water on the stand next to the bed. He swallowed and his throat felt like it was on fire. He was also wet. He had apparently sweat so much in his sleep that he soaked the bed. It was quite uncomfortable. He took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. He began coughing. He managed to free his hand from the confining linens to cover his mouth then realized his mask was back on. She must have replaced it while he slept. Kaida was suddenly there, her knee pressed into the mattress. When he opened his eye she was looking worried and holding a glass of water and reaching to pull down his mask, “Kashi, come on you need to drink some water. You’ve been asleep for hours.” 

His mind flashed back to when they first met and how desperate she had been to give him water then too. He smiled and reached out for the cup. She used her free hand to support his head as his hand gripped hers around the cup to drink. His thumb stroked the back of her hand in thanks as he gulped it down. He was so thirsty. Kaida pulled the cup away from his mouth when he was half-finished and he started coughing, “Easy, Kashi. Not so fast.” Kakashi licked his wet lips and cleared his throat and winced at the discomfort, “Kai, I think I’m sick.” Kaida smiled gently and raised an eyebrow as she offered the glass to him again, “You think?” Kakashi nodded which caused her to laugh. He loved her laugh. He loved her.

Once he’d drained the glass she helped him sit up and propped his pillows to help support him, “Do you think you could stomach some broth or tea? He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, “Some broth maybe?” Kaida bent to kiss his forehead before moving to the kitchen to make a bowl of broth that he could see simmering on the stove.

She walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed holding the small bowl in her hand and scooped up a bit of broth into a spoon then blew on the steaming liquid to cool it, “Open up.” Kakashi complied easily, Mmm. Thank you.” Kaida smiled as she repeated her actions. They sat quietly as he gladly let her feed him the delicious rich broth. It soothed his throat and continued to quench his thirst as he took in spoonful after spoonful, “This reminds me of when we first met. You had to feed me then too. I’m such a baby.” Kaida scoffed and offered him more, “Kakashi, you were being _tortured_. I don’t think me having to feed you in that situation makes you a baby.” Kakashi swallowed another mouthful and smirked, “Now?” Kaida returned his smile, “Jury is still out.” 

Kakashi shook his head when she offered him another spoon of the hot liquid, “No, thank you. I’ve had enough.” Kaida nodded and stood to take the bowl to the kitchen, “I’m going to make you some tea. Would you like green or herbal?” Kakashi watched her lithe form as she puttered around his kitchen cleaning and preparing water for tea, “Either is fine.” She was so damn gorgeous and seeing her there, having her here in his home, made his heart swell with joy. He was so head over heels for this woman and was so damn grateful to have found her, even if it had been through being tortured and held captive. Even though their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start and was all backwards for societal norms, he wouldn’t change a thing. Not one.

Both of them jumped as a knock on the front door echoed loudly throughout the apartment. Kakashi shifted to get out of bed but the glare currently aimed in his direction from icy-blue, yellow-ringed, eyes had him laying back down instantly. Her eyes were scary when they presented the yellow ring, she really seemed like her namesake then, a little dragon. Kaida wiped her hands on a towel and padded quickly to the door, “Who is it?” Guy’s voice could be heard through the wood, “It’s only me, Might Guy! I’ve brought some medicine for Kakashi!” Kaida unbolted the door and swung it open, “Guy, you didn’t have to do that.” Guy laughed loudly and presented the bottle, that Kakashi so feared, to Kaida, “It’s no problem! Anything to help my rival regain his strength so we can commence our battle. It’s made by Lady Tsunade herself, so it should help. I always find it works wonders for most ailments!” Kaida took the large bottle from his hands and gave a small bow, “Thank you, Guy.” 

Guy smiled and gave her a large thumbs up, “Of course! How is he?” Kaida glanced over her shoulder and Kakashi knew she could clearly see that he had pulled up the blanket over his face just before he closed his eyes, feigning being asleep. She sounded like she was holding back laughter when she responded, “He’s…resting.” Guy nodded, “Well, I hope this helps! I’ll see you around, I’m running late. I promised Lee we’d do eight hundred laps around the village after dinner. See you!” Kaida laughed softly then shut the door diligently locking it behind her. She stepped back up into the apartment and Kakashi pulled the blanket from his face, “I’m not drinking that.” 

Kaida had made it to the side of the bed and sat back down next to him. She glanced down at the large white bottle simply labeled ‘medicine’, “Why? Is it gross or something?” Kakashi wrinkled his nose, “It is nothing but extremely cheap sake and too many peppermint leaves!” Kaida’s eyes widened and she uncorked the bottle to smell it and began to cough, “Oh wow.” Kakashi nodded and wiped at his sweaty brow, “Yeah. Not touching it. Kami, I’m hot. I need to…” Kaida reached out and pressed a hand to his forehead then to each cheek, “Hmm, you don’t feel like you have a fever anymore.” Kakashi sighed, “Yeah, now I’m just too wrapped up in all these damn blankets. Why is it so damn hot? Did you turn on the heat?” Kaida pinked as she placed the cork back into the bottle, “Well, just for a little bit. I wanted to break your fever.” Kakashi laughed and coughed then really looked at what she was wearing. It was a different outfit from when he had gotten home and his gut tightened realizing Guy just saw her in the barely-there shorts and skin-tight tank top that seemed two sizes too small, that now had him salivating.

Kaida laughed and covered her mouth to hide her mirth, “Your face! I only turned it on for about half an hour. It’s not _that_ bad. I’ll turn the cool air back on now.” As she walked away and he caught a glimpse of her longs legs that seemed to go on for miles and the pale skin of her lower back exposed at the hemline of the top she wore, Kakashi was thankful she hadn’t figured out that he was really thinking about. Thoughts of her in that tiny outfit caused sheer sinful thoughts to fill his mind and ones of how jealous he was that Guy also saw her in it. His body heat flared higher at the thoughts and he quietly groaned. He yanked his mask and the covers from his body and instantly felt relief but only from the heat. His clothes were still soaked and he decided that he didn’t want to be in them anymore. He pulled his shirt from his torso and then began to wriggle his way from his pants. They bunched around his feet taking the damp sheet with them and he kicked weakly to free himself of it all. The movements caused him to go into a coughing fit. 

Kaida was in the kitchen and glanced over at him. Her cheeks pinked but she said nothing of his now fully nude state. He took a deep breath as the coughing subsided and cleared his sore throat. Kaida continued busying herself with making his tea. He then watched as she uncorked the bottle and poured a large amount into the cup. She then topped it with honey and made a second cup for herself. What surprised him more was that she had also added the so-called medicine to her tea too. Kaida looked into his eyes and smiled with a blush as she set the cups down on the side table, “Feel better?” Kakashi nodded and began to pull a small portion of the sheet over to cover his lap. He wasn’t trying to make her uncomfortable, he really was only trying to ease the sweltering heat, “Yeah. So, liquored up tea for two?” 

Kaida resumed her position next to him and rubbed her thumb across his exposed calf, “Mmm, I added some honey so hopefully it won’t taste too bad and after the day I’ve had, I figured a sake or two isn’t uncalled for.” Kakashi smiled then coughed harshly. He bent at the waist covering his mouth and Kaida’s hands were there rubbing along his back. She was his true medicine. When he sat back upright the cup of hot tea was in front of his nose along with a tissue, “The books are that terrible then?” Kaida sighed and nodded as he wiped at his nose then tossed the tissue into the trash can that had been placed nearby, he grabbed the warm cup from her hands and sniffed. It didn’t smell horrible and it didn’t make his stomach turn so he took a small sip. The hot liquid felt wonderful on his throat and the alcohol pleasingly warmed his belly while the honey eased the harsh flavor. Kaida reached for her own cup and took a sip, “That woman has no clue how to budget. Hmm, this isn't too bad.” 

Kakashi and Kaida then sat talking about their day and sipping on numerous cups of sake ladened tea in bed. The conversation had quickly turned to less serious topics after their respective third cups. Kaida was now curled up next to him giggling as she tried to shove a wadded tissue up his nose. He batted playfully at her hand as she yelled, “Kashi, you're nose is running! I’m trying to help!” He grasped at her hand and smiled as he croaked out, “You’re about to poke my eye out.” Kaida grabbed another tissue and covered half of her face, “No I'm not. Kashi, who am I?” He shrugged and took another sip of his tea while shoving the tissue she had abandoned up his nose, she had been right it was running. Kaida giggled and leaned over him, “I’m _you_!” Kakashi laughed and pulled the tissue away from her lovely face, “Very funny.” Kaida was laughing heartily and pulled two more tissues from the box laying in between them. She then draped them over his head and he cocked an eyebrow, “Now you’re the Hokage! Why doesn't Lady Tsunade have a hat? All of the pictures I’ve seen, they all have really big hats.” Her hands motioned dramatically over her head.

He chuckled at her antics. He was feeling a bit better, whether due to the sake or Kaida’s company he didn’t know but what he did, was that she was happy and he would be however silly she wanted him to be if it just kept her smiling. Truth be told, he was enjoying it. Her life had been filled with such sadness for so long. His had been no walk in the park either but together they had seemed to find true happiness, peace. His heart was light and he felt like he could take on the world…well once he was no longer sick. He then fashioned a crown from more tissues and placed it on top of her head, “She refuses to wear it. The Fourth didn’t like it much either. He said it messed up his hair. Though if I’m Hokage now, I need an adviser. I crown you Kaida Hikari, adviser of me. What should my first task be?” Kaida draped her long frame across his and flung the tissue box towards the floor, “You have great hair…don’t wear the hat. Kiss me.” 

Kakashi pushed at her gently, “Kai. I don’t want to get you sick.” Kaida pouted and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, “I…you…if…urg…sake brain. Been exposed. So doesn’t matter. Kiss me!” Kakashi couldn’t say no to this fiery woman who had bulldozed her way into his heart faster than his lightning blade could to an enemy, “Kai, what am I to do with you?” Kaida pulled the tissue from his nose and tossed it into the trash, “I already told you, you idiot. Kiss my lips. Yours go here.” She pointed at her mouth and then he was pulling her down to lay a gentle kiss onto her welcoming extremely warm lips. She sighed in content, but as the kiss lengthened, he realized he couldn’t breathe. He hated having to pull away from her, “Kai, nose is stopped up. Can’t breathe.” 

She instantly at up and put a hand to her mouth, “Oh, I’m sorry! Oh, no.” Kakashi frowned as her eyes began to water, “Kai, It’s okay. We can kiss later.” She shook her head vigorously and then was crawling over him to make her way to the trash can placed next to the bed before she hurled into it. He grunted in discomfort as her limbs landed in all of his achy and quite sensitive places. Even so, he held her hair the best he could from the position they were each in and rubbed her back until she finished. She lifted her head and groaned, he pulled one of the tissues used to make his Hokage hat that had fallen to his shoulder and gently wiped at her mouth as she crouched over his waist. She took the tissue from him and continued to wipe her mouth then threw it into the bin, “Ugh, too much sake I guess.” She pulled herself away and eased herself down next to him taking deep breathes to seemingly calm her stomach. Kakashi reached over and felt her head, “Hmm…you feel warm, Kai.” She pouted, “No, it’s just the sake. I’m sure.” 

Kakashi smiled knowing she was just as stubborn as he was and he began pulling the covers over her body then tucked her into his side, her eyes closed and she began to shiver, “Kami…looks like we are both down for the count.” She mumbled from the crook of his neck, “Not sick.” Kakashi chuckled as he reached over to turn off the light. He then turned to wrap her tightly into his arms. She responded in like and he kissed the top of her head, “Guess we’ll need more medicine tomorrow.” Kaida moaned, “If that’s medicine, then I’m a kunoichi. I’m sorry I gave it to you. I’m supposed to take _care_ of you. Not poison you.” Kakashi grinned in the dark, “Well, I guess we will have to take care of each other. Deal?” Kaida sighed and kissed his neck which caused him to shudder at the action, “Deal, Kashi, but I’m still not getting sick.” Kakashi grinned into the darkness and eased slowly into sleep as he felt Kaida relax next to him. Even sick, he felt better than ever just having her here in his arms. It really was the best medicine. 


End file.
